1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fluorinated amide compounds which are useful as starting materials in the production of, for instance, elastomeric materials having solvent and chemical resistance, parting agents, and water repellents.
2. Prior Art
Organic fluorine compounds are used in many areas of application. For example, polymers of organic fluorine compounds are crosslinked using crosslinking agents to give fluorinated elastomers and cured resins, which are employed as elastomeric materials, coatings, parting agents, and water repellents.
However, because prior-art fluorinated elastomers and cured resins generally do not have sufficient solvent resistance and chemical resistance, a need has been felt for fluorinated elastomers and cured resins having better resistance to solvents and chemicals. There has also been felt a need for fluorinated elastomers and cured resins used as coatings, parting agents, water repellents and the like which have, in addition, excellent release characteristics and water repellency.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide novel fluorinated amide compounds which can form fluorinated elastomers and cured resins having excellent resistance to solvents and chemicals, and also outstanding release characteristics and water repellency.